Multi-Protocol Label Switched (MPLS) networks transfer packets of information using virtual connections referred to as “Label Switched Paths” (LSPs). There exists techniques for creating LSPs within an MPLS network. As is known by those of ordinary skill in the art, MPLS standards necessitate that each LSP operate in a unidirectional manner (e.g., forwards or backwards). There exists a newer standard named Generic MPLS (“GMPLS”) which sets forth techniques for creating LSPs in both directions, so-called “bi-directional” LSPs. GMPLS techniques have their drawbacks, however. GMPLS techniques are not compatible with MPLS-based devices because, for example, in GMPLS LSPs for both the forward and backward directions are set up simultaneously using a single request message or the like. In contrast, MPLS-based devices can only create a single LSP in one direction at a time. The inability of MPLS-based devices to set up LSPS in both directions simultaneously prevents them from using GMPLS techniques.